


Snapshots

by Brunettepet



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Homophobia, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brunettepet/pseuds/Brunettepet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These four drabbles were written as a sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1062146">"Arthur To The Rescue"</a> which should be read first.  Arthur and Merlin's journey from that sleep mat to their wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots

**Nine**

“Mum made cupcakes,” Merlin announced flopping down on the bench with all  
the grace of an eight and a half year old who had somehow grown five  
inches over night. Bony wrists and ankles poked out of a uniform that fit  
just days before. Arthur’s clothes were getting a bit tight but only  
around his middle.

Deep down Arthur knew that Merlin would always be two steps ahead:  
taller, smarter and nicer. He didn’t know Merlin felt exactly the same  
way about him.

Except the taller part. Merlin **knew** he would always be taller but  
Arthur would always be prettier.

**Fourteen**

Merlin thought Arthur might react badly but he hadn’t expected him to  
march away without saying a word. Arthur was taking the whole _if you_   
_don’t have anything nice to say_ rule too far, setting Merlin off.  
Merlin stalked after him.

“Jerk. It doesn’t change anything. I’m still me. I still like Gwen and  
Morgana. I just don’t want to kiss them.”

Arthur glared. “So you want to go on dates with _Gwaine_? Kiss  
Lance?” His face was pinched.

“Naw,” Merlin smiled, “I’m holding out for someone better than those  
two.”

Arthur felt the painful knot in his stomach loosen.

**Eighteen**

They’d both been accepted to Christ’s Church and Arthur immediately broke  
up with Sophia. “I’m not starting uni saddled with a girlfriend,” he’d  
announced.

Merlin had no one to break up with. He was out to his mum and a few close  
friends but that was all. He was looking forward to university for a lot  
of reasons, no longer needing to watch himself was front and center.

Arthur slung a well muscled arm over his best friend’s shoulders and gave  
him a squeeze. “This is going to be brilliant, Merlin.”

Merlin gave him a face splitting grin in reply.

**Twenty-one**

Only ten seconds into the New Year and Merlin felt sick. He thought he  
might vomit and it wasn’t the champagne. Arthur was staring, stunned.  
There were sure to be bruises where he gripped Merlin’s forearm.

Arthur blinked. “Why’d you do that?”

Merlin shrugged, stomach churning. “Merlin, why did you kiss me?”

Merlin's shoulders tightened, “It’s New Year’s, Arthur. It doesn’t mean  
anything.” No. It meant **everything**. Sixteen years of friendship,  
seven years hopelessly in love, all lost in an impulsive moment. Merlin  
wanted to cry.

Arthur smiled, pulling Merlin close enough to whisper fondly, “Idiot.  
Give a bloke some warning.”


End file.
